Tales of the Keishi no Yomi
by Sami-of-Thunderclan-0322
Summary: Self Insert... It started with a flash of lightning and now here I am in a new world... all I can say is that the Fates must really hate me and that the next time I see Zues I will hurt him. OC/? ?/? ?/? ?/? ?/? Image is Yomi.


Ever wonder what would happen if lightning struck our house as you were playing your favorite game? Well take her word for it. It isn't fun. Mild-Percy Jackson and Pokemon crossover. Mild Last Olympian spoilers.

I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Percy Jackson, or Pokemon. I do however own Samantha, who I created based on myself, and Shadow, the little orphan wolf, But not the photo that she's based off of.

* * *

'What a long day' Samantha thought to herself as she layed her bag(which contained homework and kneepads) down next to the couch and went to turn on her Wii, 'soccer practice and a science project, I must enjoy myself while I can' she then put in Tales of Symphonia, than fell on the couch, and look at the to see a very, _very, __**very **_bad storm brewing. When she looked back at the screen she saw that the opening credits were over with. 'I'll start with a new game just for the heck of it' she thought as she push NEW GAME. Then _IT _happened there was a flash a big _**BOOM **_it felt as if she was being thrown in a vat of boiling lava. Thankfully she black out soon as the pain began.  
When she awoke she found herself laying face down with _grass_ _of all things_in her face, 'How did _grass_ get in my face when I'm inside?' She asked herself as she push herself up, but she almost fell back down because of the weight on her back.  
'What the-' she suddenly wiped her head back and to see that there were twin swords on her back.  
From what she could see the swords had blue like bandages around the hilt and devil like spikes separating the hilt and the blade. Being more careful than before, because of the swords, she slowly got up to get used to the weight of the swords. Slowly raising her hands to sword's hilts she saw something on her hand. 'What the hell' she thought as she saw a blood red exsphere.  
Like it's blue counterpart (besides color) it looked exactly the same. 'A-a-an exsphere?' she thought as her hand started to shake, 'how? Am I in Tales of Symphonia?'  
She slowly put her hand down and looked at her clothes and saw that they had changed she was wearing before she wore her collage uniform, which was blue, she now wore a white shirt that said 'Death is only the begining.' and black cargo pants, but what got her was the fact that she had a vest similar to Iron Masked Marauder form the Pokemon 4Ever movie. What got her the most was the fact that holes that usually had pokeballs in them were full and that the vest had her fathers symbol, which was a Cerberus, on it. "How did Father's symbol get on this vest? And how did I end up with these pokeballs?'  
She took a random pokeball out "come on out," Samantha whispered.  
The pokeball split apart as white light came out of it slowly taking shape. What came out could be described as like a Cerberus with only one head, it had devil like horns coming out of it's head and a devil like head. The Cerberus look-alike had two rings around it's ankles and wrists. It was the color blue in appearance. Then the one-headed Cerberus spoke."Who has summoned me," it asked.

"I did, Houndoom sir," Samantha answered.

"Would you be the heir of Hades?" the newly named Houndoom asked.

"I don't know about being his heir but… yes I'm his daughter," said the newly named Keishi no Yomi(1).

"My lady I'm here to serve your Father and you, his heir," said Houndoom.

Samantha suddenly froze up, and asked, "I'm his heir, why me why not Nico?"

"Look around young one Nico could never go to another universe like you can,"

Samantha, who had been trying to relax froze up again, whispered," So am I really in Tales Of Symphonia?"

"Yes"

"Why?" she asked not really thinking she would get an answer.

"Because you and only you can change this world's future. As you know when you won the game you could start a new game correct?" she nodded, " well Mithos changed a few parts to the game, and he was able to change the future, now he will win if we don't add a new component."

"The new component is myself corret," asked the Keishi no Yomi.

"Yes"

"So where do you and the others," pointing to the other pokeballs on the vest, "come in?"

"Think of yourself as Sheena and us as the summons spirts,"

"So what should I call you?" Samantha asked.

"Call me whatever you want."

"Yomi(2) that will be your name," said the Keishi no Yomi

"Are you sure my lady," asked the newly named Yomi.

"Yes, you served my father and I, you deserve this name,"

_Rustle Rustle_

The Keishi no Yomi spun around with both hands resting on the hilts' of her new blades while Yomi started to glare and growl at the woods where the noise came from.

_Rustle Rustle Rustle _

"Any ideas?" asked Yomi.

Then a little wolf pup came out of woods with a pack of wolves chasing it.

"Yomi _overheat_ on the pack of wolves."

Yomi nodded and sent a blast of fire at the pack. Soon the pack was nothing more than ashes and the pup was safe in Samantha's arms.

"Are you alright?" asked Samantha.

"Yes, thank you for your help, both of you," said the young wolf pup shocking Samantha.

"Y-you can talk," she stated in shock.

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?" asked the young wolf, who looked liked it was about to cry.

Samantha gulped and quickly said,"No! It just took me by surprise alright?"

The wolf pup smiled slightly and buried it's nose into Samantha's neck. Yomi stared at the wolf pup before deciding that it would do no harm and started to whisper to Samantha, "what are we going to do with it?"

Samantha just stood there think over her options before she asked the young a question," Do you have any family young one?"

At this the wolf pup let loose some of its unsheded tears before anwsering the question,"N-n-n-no m-m-my father left me and mom before I was born my siblings hate me and my mother d-d-d-died protecting me against th-those wolves an-" the young wolf broke off as another sob rocked its body.

Samantha and Yomi shared a look before the Keishi no Yomi asked the young wolf a question,"If you don't have any family why don't you come with me and my friends," at this Yomi gave her a shocked look to which she gave a small smile to.

"You want me to come with you, but I'm so weak an-" said the pup before Samantha cut it off by saying," Your young so of couse you aren't very strong, besides theres strengh in numbers."

"Then... I'll join you, but could you give me a name?"

"Shadow that will be your name... do you like it?"

"Yes" said the newly named Shadow.

"My lady we should go" cut in Yomi.

Samantha took one look at the sky before argeeing with Yomi, " Come on lets get out of here, Shadow do you know if theres a town around here?"

Shadow looked startled for a moment before saying,"Yah but it's not a town more like a house it over that way," Samantha saw that where Shadow was pointing the trees were fewer then anywhere else.

"Come on I don't want to be out in a forest while it's dark out, Yomi return," She said while pointing Yomi's poke ball towards Yomi. Shadow squeked in surprise when Yomi disappered in red light. "I'll explain later ok but I will say this I don't really belong here."

Shadow looked at me in shock before giving a small nod. With one last look around the clearing the Keishi no Yomi took off while thinking 'maybe just maybe I'll make a difference here.'

* * *

So...this my first attemp at a self-insert, could you please leave a review and tell me how I did perhaps? But if you don't I understand...  
Evil Twin:coughs-jerks-coughs  
Me: SHUT UP! right so umm where was I -ding(lightbull goes off above head)- Poll time  
What should Shadows gender be...  
1 male  
2 female  
3 I should decide  
Who is Samantha's Father(Hint Look at all the clues that I gave)  
and can you guess what the pairing is? (hint most of them are cannon)  
Evil Twin: You and I both know that you'll find some way to get (I pounces at my evil twin)  
Me: Stop don't give away the story line.  
ET(Evil Twin): Never!  
Me:(to the reader) excuse me while I shut her up(To ET) Get over here so I can beat the snot out of you.

**BEEP**

End of Transmition.

R  
RE  
REV  
REVI  
REVIE  
REVIEW  
REVIE  
REVI  
REV  
RE  
R

Please?

no Yomi- Heir of Hades  
-Underworld but can also mean Hades


End file.
